


Oral Happiness

by Jathis



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Food, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Crowley watches Aziraphale eat





	Oral Happiness

Crowley ate when he felt like it. If he felt like tasting something sweet or savory he was more than capable of enjoying himself. He mostly enjoyed the invention of so many different alcoholic beverages. Aziraphale on the other hand had always found delight in the consumption of human made food. 

He loved to watch Aziraphale while he ate. He would smile behind a hand, hiding it from the angel as best as he could. The last thing he needed was to be teased about it.

Aziraphale enjoyed food with his entire self. He ate slowly, savoring each bite on his tongue. He sometimes made soft noises of happiness. His wiggles especially told Crowley that the angel was thoroughly enjoying himself, swaying side to side in his chair.

He was wiggling now as they shared take-out. He held a pair of chopsticks delicately in his manicured hands and easily picked up a dumpling, bringing it to his lips. He opened his mouth and made a soft sighing noise before popping it into his mouth. He closed his eyes, wiggling as he chewed. 

When Aziraphale opened his eyes again, he looked at Crowley and blinked. “Is something the matter?” he asked.

“Course not,” Crowley murmured.

“Is something on my face?” he asked, picking up a napkin to dab at his mouth. 

Crowley smiled and lowered his hand, leaning forward. “Yeah, right here.” He kissed the angel on the corner of his mouth. “See?”

“Oh dear,” Aziraphale whispered, “I believe you have something on your face too!” He kissed Crowley back, giggling brightly as his body wiggled in happiness.

The demon just smiled, glad he made him just as happy as human food.


End file.
